To help prevent blindness in babies caused by birth defects and perinatal eye diseases by evaluating two aspects of the anterior segment of the eye. This research will allow us to define corneal curvature changes in the first year of life with the use of an instrument called a corneal topographer. The research will also help define the contribution and development of different components of the tear system with the aid of an instrument called a tearscope. By combining the findings on corneal curvature with information known about the tear system, a better understanding of the anterior segment of the eye will be made. This knowledge will help determine the effectiveness by which medications are absorbed in babies eyes, and will assist in the proper fitting of contact and intraocular lenses in babies.